Deadly Irresistible
by MysticalKatyy
Summary: Two years after the war led to an encounter the that was destined by fate itself. HG/LM
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters all rights belong to J.k Rowling, I simply play in her world.

* * *

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed as memories of Bellatrix flooding her dreams, she had been restrained by her. With every fiber in her being she knew if she could she would murder her.

_"Mudblood, the sword is ment to be in my vault in Gringotts how did you get it?"_

_"I..I didn't take anything please…NO!"_

Her eyes opened, she was in her bed. Relief washed over her face. She was safe in her beautiful home in Godric's Hollow, Ginny and Harry lived down the street and everything . .was . .good.

It had been about a two years since the war and the Wizarding world was at ease and peace. Hermione and Ron decided it's best to stay friends as they were before due to their relationship not working out. Many Death Eaters had been put on trial and Hermione could not help but reading the Daily Prophet with a smirk. She felt content, relieved, and proud. She was happy about the position she got being th head of Department of regulation and control of Magical creatures.

Hermione got up from bed and ran her hands through her curls. She glanced at the clock …_7:00_. Good on time as always. She grabbed her wand from her night stand and levitated her clothes she picked out the night before to wear to the ministry, _Typical me_ she hought. A dark blue buttoned down shirt and a black pencil skirt with black heels. She had gotten more confident with her clothing choices since the war and felt daring to try new sexy things. She slipped on her clothes and tamed her long unruly curls. She walked up to her mirror and felt content about the way she looked. Just then her owl dropped off the Daily Prophet to her windowsill…

**Lucius Malfoy walks Free!**

**_The news everybody had been waiting for, Lucius Malfoy walks free by claiming to have been put under the imperious curse by the Dark Lord as he had claimed during the first war. had also provided names to the Ministry of fellow Death Eaters that served the Dark Lord himself. In the Minister Shackbolt's eyes he was "A man who had been manipulated by the Dark Lord and is now proving his loyalty by providing the names of unknown Death Eaters who could have committed further crimes, however will be monitored by Aurors such as any other who has served the Dark Lord." Looks like there's no Azkaban time for Lucius Malfoy, he walks again._**

**_-Rita Skeeter_**

"What a bloody load of rubbish!" Hermione rolled up the paper and slid it in her bag. She grabbed some toast before she stepped into her fire place and apparated into the ministry.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hermione was to distracted and motivated to reply to the hello's and good morning's she was receiving by her coworkers. Some threw her a confused look but Hermione could care less this needed to be delt with. As she arrived at the Minister's door she knocked frantically. She was greeted by Kingsley Shackbolt himself.

"Ah good morning Hermione come in, care to have a.." He was interrupted by Hermione ripping the Daily prophet out of her bag and pushing it close to his face.

"Care to explain Minister?" She had her hand on her hips and he knew that ment she was furious.

"Hermione calm down, the trial is concluded he walks with being monitored, it was a fair trial.."

"Fair trial my arse, he knew what he was doing the whole time, he was not under any imperious curse."

"Hermione he gave us most crucial evidence that could lead to concluding many cases and putting many people away forever, The Dark Lord is permanently gone and I assure you with now being under Auror watch he will not and cannot do the same ever again."

Hermione was taken aback "I..I suppose that's logical… don't expect me to tolerate him though I'll say what I think of him whenever I please in his presence or not that man is a complete brain washed, stuck up arse and well…he can just shove it.

"Hermione you know he comes here quite often to hold meetings and such, if you despise him so just ignore him." Kingsley stated calmly.

"Right, ignore him." Hermione stated. _Not bloody likely_

* * *

**Things are going to get very heated...**

**I adore reviews, and read them all. Thank you for taking the time to read loves :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Another Chapter...enjoyXx

* * *

Hermione left Kingsley's office and walked down the bust lobby of the Ministry hearing the shouts of people selling the Daily prophet to gossip. Hermione felt a bit light headed due to her overwhelming morning and decided to walk a bit then fetch a cup of tea. _Merlin knows I need one right now_

As Hermione returned to the ministry she decided to go and talk to Kingsley and apologize for shouting and causing a fuss. It really wasn't his fault and she felt slightly guilty. As Hermione walked to the ministers section she spotted Kingsley. She quickened her pace. She then notice he was talking to a man who's back was facing her. A man with long blond hair, a slick black walking stick with a silver snake head and luxurious robes. _Lucius Bloody Malfoy…Shite, contain yourself Hermione remember what Kingsley said._

Hermione's stomach knotted and turned to walk away but it was to late Kingsley spotted her. "Ah Hermione come, come"

As Hermione approached Lucius turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Ms. Granger…" he said while he tasted her name on his lips.

Hermione inhaled deeply, "Charmed" she said sarcastically. She looked deeply into his eyes and he did hers. Her insides had fluttered.

_Pull yourself together Hermione._

Lucius tilted his head and lifted his gloved hand to shake. Hermione slowly grasped it and as her hand touched his a certain warm electric shock flooded through her,_ what the..._ Hermione gasped slightly.

"Ms Granger are you quite alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright." Hermione snapped "Are you?" She said daringly.

Kingsley looked uncomfortable "Yes well I believe you to have certain things to discuss and I have more pressing matters to attend to. I'll talk to you later Hermione, and Mr. Malfoy good day.:

Lucius turned to face Hermione once again. "Ms. Granger it seems you cannot contain yourself around an ex Death Eater, the war is over move on."

"No I am simply pissed off that a criminal like yourself gets to walk…that's all"

"Ah yes a criminal…it just so happens I was cleared of all charges, a criminal I am no longer and that ruling was made by the Minister himself mind you." He stepped closer and brushed the hair away from her neck and his lips were barley touching the shell of her ear. "Let go, time is moving on while you are stuck." Hermione felt a warmth between her legs. _ Why am I reacting this way?_

Hermione pulled from his gaze and snapped out of it, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away. "Who told you to come so close to me hm?"

He stepped back slowly "Fiery temper" he said with a half smile.

"Fuck off, you low life Death Eater." Hermione said quickly, she saw his reaction and wished she could take it back.

Lucius's face stiffened, he advanced on her and pressed her against the stone wall hard. Hermione Breathed in his scent "mind your tongue or I will have to hex you I am not one of your little friends who lets you say what ever crosses your mind."

"Right here in the Ministry of Magic while you are being monitored please… hex me." Hermione said was fire in her eyes and she was not going to back down.

He looked her up and down, "Who said I would do it here hm?"

Hermione then looked around to call out someone then spotted Arthur Weasley.

"Arthur, Hello!" Lucius quickly removed himself from Hermione.

"Ah Hermione…everything all right?" Arthur looked at Lucius the back at Hermione with concern on his face.

"Yes, however have you read the prophet, shame isn't it?" Hermione was gloating on the inside. Lucius scoffed.

"Um…yea" Arthur looked slightly shocked at the boldness of Hermione wile Lucius Malfoy was right there. "Hermione are you sure is everything is quite alright?"

"Couldn't be better Arthur." Hermione smiled while creating this purposely tense situation.

"Blimey look at the time my department will have their wands in a knot I must be off bye Hermione, erm Malfoy."

Hermione smirked and looked up at Lucius, "Don't play games with me I always bite back, even harder infact."

He carefully looked over her body then whispered "Do you now?"

Hermione flushed.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to work, are we slacking already?" Lucius looked deep into her eyes with a smirk.

Hermione then looked at her watch "no just on time as always, pleasure it was …I suppose".

"Yes a pleasure it was indeed " He took one last look at her then turned to leave.

Hermione took a deep breath and went her way.

* * *

**Chapters will start being much longer...And Hermione will be seeing much more of Lucius.**

**Please review, and thank you for taking the time to read :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Another chapter...Hope you enjoy Xx_

* * *

_Why did I react that way to him, when we touched it was so erotic, it felt so right yet so wrong at the same time. I don't even know what that was…I have to research it, that's what I'll do. There has to be a logical explanation for it. He didn't seem effected at all though…maybe it's just me, maybe my magic reacted to the contact between us for some reason. What ever that was I'll find out._

Hermione was peering through the bookshelves at Florish and Botts. She would have never thought she'd be searching for a book to explain why she had an erotic reaction by simply touching the hand of someone. What was even more confusing was that it was none other than the notorious Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Hermione nearly flushed at the very thought. _I'm looking for anything to do with magical linking, reactions rather…ah here._

Hermione grabbed about a dozen books and started skimming through them. One in particular caught her eye. _**The Linking of A Soul Mate.**__ I rather doubt it. _However something inside of her made it an impulse for her to open the book.

_**To be certain you are with the one in which whom you are destined to be with is not by a mere feeling, thought or guess. It is by a simple touch. The magic within your body begins to react to the sudden contact. You begin to have a burst of pleasure deep down inside of you. Your magic grows neither weaker or stronger but begins to be naturally aware of the other person, almost as if it was longing to. The chances of this happening are very minimal and although you may fall what you seem to think to be in love with others, unless you are one of the very few to have actually met your soul mate the feeling is like no other, indescribable you might say. It is not an altar force pushing the two people together as it may seem. It is as if the couple were created to live for one another. **_

_Merlin that's why I felt this way…bloody hell…wait no Lucius Malfoy cannot be my Soul Mate that's impossible…isn't it? _Hermione walked over to the lounge section and took a seat.

"Oi Hermione!"

Hermione turned around to notice her loyal and pretty red head friend Ginny. "Hey Ginny, please excuse me I'm in a mess, I can't stand to talk right now I-I cant." Ginny noticed her distressed friend and looked concerned.

"Hermione it can't be all that bad, hey look at me, want to tell me what this is all about?" Ginny stated calmly.

Hermione started babbling "Ginny it's just so uh you wouldn't understand it's complicated and…"

"Try me" Ginny said boldly.

"Well basically I was looking for Kingsley when then I spotted Lucius Malfoy, He lent in to shake my hand then as our hands connected my body had this insane erotic reaction it was like pure pleasure, It-It was insaine…"

Ginny looked puzzled in a sort of way "You—you two must be linked in some sort of way like a spell or something."

"That's exactly what I thought Ginny, then I came across this, read it." Hermione was urgent she wanted someone, anyone to say something. Ginny grabbed the book and read the section Hermione pointed out to her. She then lifted her head up.

"Hermione you two are ment for one another, I mean I know it's crazy because it's Lucius Malfoy, but lets be honest he's not bad looking hot actually." Ginny smirked attempting to ease the tension.

"Now is no time for jokes Ginny honestly honestly I need advice what do I do?" Hermione stared at her wide eyed.

"Hermione what did you feel for Lucius before you touched?"

"Well, honestly I always had a sort of school girl crush on him it grew deeper every time I saw him in Diagon Alley or school…I couldn't understand why I felt that way about him especially because I knew what he was and it bothered me so much. I wanted to forget about him, I felt if he just went to Azkaban I could forget all about him and move on with my life...I could never understand why he had such an effect on me." Hermione's face was flushed as she was talking revealing her deepest secret.

Ginny smirked, "I knew it, Hermione every time he came you would gaze in his direction and looked all heated, but honestly I couldn't predict something like this, however you know what this means don't you that if that truly is your soul mate then you will be happy your whole life."

"Ginny we have no idea how he feels though every time he gazed over at me he looked at me annoyed or with hatred because of my blood status…?"

"If you had those feeling Hermione stated in that book he just hid it well, he felt the same, you have to confront him there's no other way around it. Now then lets get out of here and find your lover." Ginny wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh shut it." Hermione said as she slapped her arm.

Ginny took Hermione to Knockturn Alley, It was still a bit dodgy after the war but it's where Hermione thought she would find him possibly selling things since he wasn't at the Ministry or Diagon Alley.

"Hermione are you sure he may be here?" Ginny asked with concern.

"Yes I see him here every Saturday, He sells some items from his home."

"Looks like you keep a close eye on him hm?" Ginny giggled.

"Oh whatever" said Hermione with a flushed face.

"Hermione don't you find it a bit bizarre that were in Knockturn Alley waiting to see if Lucius Malfoy shows up?"

"Ginny when have I ever been normal, honestly."

"Right you are." Ginny said as they walked down the cobble stone street gazing around for the wizard no sight of him yet.

Two hours had passed and Hermione grew impatient. "Merlin where is he, he's here every Saturday."

"Now don't be impatient Hermione he'll turn up maybe he walked into a store and we missed him, lets have one more round shall we?" Ginny said confidently. Hermione nodded she turned around as she was about to turn the corner around Borgin and Burkes she spotted him leaving the store.

"Merlin it's him" Hermione's heart was racing she turned to face Ginny with a nod assuring she had to do this. As Hermione turned to go Ginny grabbed her arm. "Wait!"

"What is it?" Ginny looked over Hermione and played with her hair a bit. "Makeup good, hair perfect, robes neat, ok go."

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled "Typical you Ginny, and thank you for helping me. "

"Of course, hurry now before he walks away." Ginny said. Hermione kissed her friend on the cheek before she walked to catch up with the wizard.

Hermione walked behind Lucius where she can keep an eye on him. For some reason she wanted to watch him before she approached him. To study his moves he walks so perfectly. His robes just sway with him. _Stop it Hermione._

Hermione quickened her pace and as people were walking along the way Hermione nudged him. He quickly turned to see who would have dared shove him.

"Oh I didn't see you there." Hermione was nervous it was apparent in her voice. She saw spark in Lucius's eyes as he met her gaze.

"clumsy as ever I see, and just what might you be doing in Knockturn Alley ?"

"Erm actually I was just taking a stroll I come here often actually to purchase certain items… we need to talk."

He looked at her with spark in his eye "Do we now, as why is that?"

"I think you know why don't play stupid with me." Hermione said.

"I'm sure I have no idea what your talking about." He said calm and composed

"You're a liar" Hermione was angry and threw all caution in the wind.

Lucius inhaled deeply "And what do you suggest I do girl take you right here where no one would see me drag you away and fuck you senseless?"

Hermione felt herself getting pissed yet hot and bothered at the same time. "It's deeper than that and you know it how dare you?" The tension was rising in the air, you could almost feel it.

"How dare I witch, how dare you come in and invade my life this way I'm married in case you haven't noticed, with a son" Lucius's nostrils were flaring. He looked so delicious Hermione thought.

"Invade you life is that what you think, you've done just the same to me you bastard and now you've made it seem as if I corrupted your life, well then I guess we'll just go on continuing to be miserable." As Hermione turned her heel Lucius grabbed her arm and twirled her around to his chest. He grabbed her chin and tugged on her lower lip with his thumb. _Yes._ He lowered his head and Hermione closed the gap. He kissed her as if he was dying of thirst he entered her mouth immediately. Sparks of pleasure flooded her. She ran her tongue on his lower lip and he let out a slight hiss. Hermione ran her hands along the inside of his robes to feel his body. _Merlin, he's perfectly toned. _He then was lowering his hands to her lower back until he reached her bum. He caressed it and switched to kiss her neck. "Merlin.." Hermione moaned. He then aggressively grabbed her _fuck yes._

"Hey is That Hermione Granger with Lucius Malfoy?" A elder witch pointed at them while others started gathering.

They quickly broke apart. A look of shock on Hermione's face.

"Grab a hold of my arm." Lucius said Hermione nodded. They quickly apparated into the front of the Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire.

Hermione felt a bit of nausea. She opened her eyes to look around.  
Y-You brought me here?"

"We couldn't exactly apparate into the Ministry now could we?" Lucius said with a flushed face and tousled hair. He looked perfect.

"What do we do now?" Hermione said still attached to him.

"I'm not so sure." Lucius whispered. Eyed still locked on her.

Hermione put her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb along his cheek bone. He softened to her caress.

"Please don't leave me Lucius." She put her arms around his waist, he stiffened.

"Say that again." He said with a deep voice.

"Please dont-"

"No" He said with lust in his eyes "Say my name say my name witch."

"Lucius." She whispered.

He went his to brush his lips on hers "It sounds dangerously delicious on you lips."

* * *

** It will only get better from here...**

**Chapters will be getting longer**

**Reviews make my day so feel free. Thanks for reading loves.**

**P.s this is going to be a long Fic so stick along for the ride Xx Katy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Things get rather...Well you'll see**

* * *

"Lucius, I…Merlin reporters!"

He looked around Hermione to see several people running to them from afar with cameras.

"Quick Take my hand," he said, Hermione grasped his hand firmly.

They arrived in the main hall of the manor. Hermione looked around to see if the room she had been in was close. She expected herself to be frightened but for some reason she was surprisingly calm. The Marble floors, the priceless art, the beautiful interior decoration, the rare magical items. All of this screamed the Malfoy manor.

"Your house is beautiful." Hermione said quietly. She walked along the hall while he stayed waiting and just looked at her. Some pictures looked at her curious but remained polite, surly they would gossip later. Hermione continued walking drinking in the new sights before her. She had walked freely in this house without being dragged by a death eater to pump information out of her. The irony.

"My wife and son are away" His voice was stiff and cut through her. Hermione froze, she had almost forgotten. That doesn't make things better. She never wanted to be a person like that. The other woman, the…whore.

"I feel dirty, Lucius…I don't belong here. With a married man, am I crazy? I should have never went after you I'm so sorry." Tears welled up in her eyes. Lucius made his way to her.

He grabbed her chin which forced her to look into his eyes. "No you are not crazy, I would have went after you myself if you hadn't come to me first, you're are not crazy because this is bigger than the both of us and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

He put his hand around her head and pressed her close to him, Her insides were melting. She pressed herself further against him. He then lent in to kiss her. Hermione opened her mouth allowing him accesses. Their tongues were playing with each other. She felt so wet. Hermione then snaked her leg around him to allow no gap he caught it. She felt his erection and grinded into it it increased tension to her core. She received a moan from him _perfect_. He caressed her arse then smacked it hard. "Ah." Hermione gasped. Lucius smirked against her "You like that do you?" Hermione nodded her head. "Naughty girl." Lucius then broke apart. He had slightly redder lips and a flushed face. Hermione pouted.

"Upstairs, now." He said with a horse voice.

Hermione's Head was spinning. "right now?, Don't you think we should figure everything….Lucius!" He took her over his shoulder hand firmly on her arse and apperated to his quarters he then walked fast to the Master Bedroom. When he arrived he threw her on the bed.

"Y-you cant bloody man handle me."

"Don't act as if you didn't like it my dear." He lifted up two fingers glistening with her wetness. He smirked. "Seeped through your skirt." Hermione had nothing to say but turn beat red. "Oh Damn it all to hell." Hermione got up and teared his shirt with her hands she couldn't bare it anymore she was on fire. She licked his chest down to his torso. He hissed the she brought his attention to his nipples she nipped and sucked on them.

"Fuck witch, no more teasing." Hermione pushed him on the bed and climbed on him. He looked at her shocked.

"You man handle me now I will do the same to you." She unzipped his pants and he pulled the rest down. Out popped his huge erect member. "Merlin" Hermione gasped, "It's bloody huge, w-will it even fit?" Lucius chuckled.

"Of course it will my darling, and if not I will make it." He stood now completely naked, Hermione had never seen anything so gorgeous in her whole life. Lucius then flipped Hermione so quickly her head spin. "It's time I take control now." He looked over her hungrily. Hermione was quivering with sheer anticipation and pleasure. He ripped open her button down shirt exposing her lace push up. He then pulled down her skirt and threw it across the room. Lucius unclasped her bra quickly to reveal her breasts. He kissed her chest and suckled on her breast.

"O-oh yes, Lucius I can't no more p-please"

"Please what my dear."He said with a raised eye brow.

"Just do it." Said Hermione quickly

"Do what?" He said as he was continuing his fine work.

"Fuck me please for the love of Merlin!"

"Yes." He hissed

Lucius stared at her. "Get up first I need to look at you, and turn around." Hermione turned around revealing she was wearing a thong.

"Merlin your exquisite." He said with a horse voice, Hermione blushed.

He bent down and brushed kisses on her bum. He peeled her thong off and let it fall to the floor. He drank in the naked sight of her. "On the bed, now." She got on the bed. He caressed her thighs feeling the smoothness and spread threw her head back in anticipation. He then bent down to her and placed his tongue right where…she…needed…it and licked hungrily and thoroughly. She bucked her hips and grabbed his hair.

"Ohh Merlin yes fuck me now please."

Lucius let out a groan and slowly pushed himself inside her. A shot of pleasure shot through Hermione that was was slowly pumping into her at first to get a feel of her. Hermione squeezed her walls around him tight. He let out a moan "Fuck witch do that again". His hair was getting more messed up and he was slowly loosing composure. He game out another moan. _He's so bloody sexy._

"F-fuck harder Lucius as hard as you fucking can!" He was now quickening his pace and reaching fully inside her. She saw shine on his chest from some sweat.

"Scream my name witch" He grabbed her hair. "Scream it."

"F-fuck Lucius, I-I'm gonna come"

"Come for me Hermione sweet Merlin come for me."

They came together. It was sheer ecstasy. Lucius then kneeled down over Hermione and thoroughly kissed her. He collapsed beside her.

Hermione broke the few moments of silence. "That was amazing." She turned her face to Lucius and ran her fingers through his hair.

Lucius grabbed her hand, "You were amazing, love, and just for the record always know." He patted her women hood. "This belongs to no one but me." Hermione smirked.

Hermione grabbed his shaft and gave a slight squeeze "And this, belongs to me, and me alone." Lucius hissed, and jolted up.

Then it occurred to Hermione once again. He is married._ How could I have forgotten. Maybe I just blocked it out._

She turned to face him "Lucius I have to go now I can't stay any longer."

"What, no your staying the night, you can't just leave I'm sure the reporters are out there."

"Lucius, I'll apparate I just need to leave, Merlin knows I don't want to but I have to."

"You can't apparate out of the house Hermione only a Malfoy can."

"So come with me out of here."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no, I want you to spend the night and that's final." He said coldly.

"Lucius…I, It feels so right yet so wrong." Hermione covered her mouth and teared. "I never wanted to come between a marriage."

"Come here." he said, Hermione leaned into his arms.

Lucius was petting her head as he spoke. "We were made for each other, and I will make sure we will be together and stay together." He took a deep breath"My marriage was arranged, there was never true love. Nothing to even a fraction of what I feel for you, even in the few moments we have spent together. ..Sleep now the world awaits on us tomorrow."

Hermione giggled. "literally."

They fell into a deep slumber…

Hermione's eyes opened and the light emerging through the window let a beautiful morning glow into the room.

Hermione looked to her right to find Lucius sleeping. He looked so beautiful and calm. Their fingers were still entwined and the covers were around his waist exposing his upper body. Hermione ran her hands over his beautiful toned stomach.

She leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. She sucked on his lower lip , he started to slowly respond to the kiss.

He smirked. "Good morning indeed." He wrapped his arms around her waist.

Hermione gave a serious face. "Lucius time to think, how in Merlin's name are we going to deal with all those reporters following our every move?"

"Ah yes, the reporters well lets see what was printed about us today shall we?"

Hermione was quite nervous. She was not ashamed of Lucius but in the public's eye's what they are doing is wrong. Dead wrong.

Lucius then sat up. "Pippy!"

A small elf appeared in what seemed to look like a blue shirt dress and elf shoes. Far better then what elf's wore previous to the war.

"Yes Master?"

"Pippy please bring in this mornings Daily prophet, as well as some clothes for Ms. Granger, my usually Saturday morning attire will do ."

"What would the Ms like a dress, trousers and shirt?"

"Erm it really doesn't matter Pippy, anything will suffice." The elf nodded and snapped it's fingers and apparated away."

Lucius Got up and took his wand from his side table. He stood up and walked to the other side of the room. He flicked his wand and the whole wall rotated to reveal different arrangements of clothes. Hermione couldn't even see everything he had an enormous closet. It even had an upstairs.

"You have different floors to your closet." Hermione said as her jaw dropped.

"Naturally." He said smoothly.

Hermione turned her attention to his naked form. "You have a rather nice arse." He turned around and raised his eyebrow. She giggled and threw a pillow at him. Lucius advanced toward her to kiss her senseless but appeared Pippy.

"Here is the Masters Daily prophet and clothes." Pippy smiled.

Hermione kissed the sweet elf on the forehead. "Thank you Pippy" Pippy looked a bit shocked, but smiled. "Is that all Master?"

"Yes Pippy you may go." Lucius shot Hermione a curious glance. "I've never seen anyone kiss an elf before.."

"There's a first for everything, love." Hermione smiled. She received a white summer dress with some gold patterns and some matching flats. "This is a cute outfit."

"Indeed, it suits you."

Hermione smiled and slipped on the dress. She grabbed the prophet and in Big bold letters.

**Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Granger an Item?**

In the picture they were making out and he was grabbing her bum. Hermione blushed a deep red.

He was straightening out his clothes and looked up."Yes?"

She tossed him the paper. He glanced at it. He was furious. He threw the paper across the room.

"These bloody low lives can never stay out of my business."

"Lucius, does your wife and son read the prophet?"

Lucius looked at her with a glance. "Of course, Hermione I want to make something clear. I am not afraid of anything most especially my wife and son. I will not justify what is happening between us I will simply tell her. We were on the verge of divorce before all of this happened. And when the time comes for her to confront me about what has occurred, I will tell her."

Hermione was near tears again. She went straight into his arms and kissed him full on the lips. He dug his hands in her hair. He released himself and rested his forehead on hers.

"Nothing will come between us."

* * *

**Another chapter, Hope you guys enjoyed Xx Katyy**


End file.
